The Alternate Triwizard Tournament
by kgospod
Summary: AU Harry Potter disapeared when he was 10 years old to the Pokemon World. He became the leader of Team Rocket. When the Triwizard Tournament comes around Giovanni aka Harry Potter, Ash and his friends all disapear and are forced to participate. How will this change the future and will they ever be able to get back. Will Giovanni capture the magical creatures for his own gain?
1. To A New World

**Chapter 1 - To A New World**

Harry Potter has turned 10 years old today but to him it was just another day. His uncle and his aunt made him do chores all day and night he diddn't have any friends. It was near the end of his birthday he made a wish but wasn't expecting to come true. His wish was to go away from this family and have an adventure and become stronger and more powerful so no one could hurt him. At midnight he made his wish, and someone from another world heard his wish. This person was not a person but a creature called a Pokémon. Harry was scared because his uncle was going to come into his cupboard for his birthday beating. When all of a sudden Celebii apeared. Harry said hesitantly, "Who-who are you? Are you going to take me away from here?" Celebii trilled and started twirling magic around the room. Harry started gaping at it, he smioled slightly because no harm would be done. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be in this world for a long time. Then he vanished leaving no trace that he ever lived there. His uncle, pulled the cupboard door open and was furious because the freak left.

_Pokemon World_

In Viridian City Madam Boss head of Team Rocket saw a swirl of magic in her office. She gasped when the magic disapeared, and a boy appeared that looked like he was 8 years old. She ran over to him and saw that he was injured greatly. She called for Nurse Jenny who was one of Team Rocket's many nurses. She saw the state of him and started applying salves and stuff and Chansey used his egg to heal him and it help. It was 4 days later when Harry finally woke up. He was confused of his surroundings because he saw a beautiful woman next to him that had dark red hair and blue eyes. Madam Boss woke up and saw that he was awake and asked him, "Hey there how are you doing?" Harry never know such kindess before so he just mumbled, "Okay, mam" She smiled at him then wondered what his name was and asked him two questions, "That's great know sweety I want to know what your name is and if you would like to live with me." Harry gapped at her because the lady who saved him would like to adopt him, so he said, "My name is Harry and yes I would like to live with you." She smled at him again then asked him, "Would you like a new name?" Harry nodded quickly, " Yes please," "What do you want to be called," she asked him." Harry thought about it and then replied, " I would like to be called Giovanni, if that is okay with you?" She nodded and gave the newly named Giovanni a hug.

20 years have past and Harry now named Giovanni had changed he was no longer the shy kid that came. He became powerful, along with his Persian that his mom gave him when it was at first a Meowth grew with him. He eventually took over Team Rocket when his adopted mother retired. His team included, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Golem, Rhydon, Kangsakahn and Aaragon." He did get married and had a son, named Ash Ketchum. Giovanni left them when Ash was 6 saying that he was going to continue his Pokémon adventure, he lied to them and never came back. He loved the power and soon Team Rocket would rule the world. But very soon he would have to get rid of his son that was not worthy of becoming the new ruler of Team Rocket.

_At Hogwarts_ _Past_

When Celebii came to remove Harry from this world, some alarms went off at a castle. Not just any castle but, this place was called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts was wondering how Harry was because next year he would be coming to Hogwarts and would finally know he was a wizard. Some alamrs came on and broke him of his thoughts, he shot up from his chair so fast and went over to some devices. He saw that only one was working and that one was monitoring Harry Potter's health. He panicked because that meant only one thing that the Blood Wards were down and Harry was missing.

He sent off several owls to reunite the Order of the Phoenix after 10 years. When everyone arrived he said 4 words that sent everyone in a frenzy, "Harry Potter is missing." They all demanded an explanation and then he explained exactly what went on in his office a few moments ago.

Snape was sneering the entire time because he thought the brat left his spoiled home because they didn't give him a certain toy he wanted or didn't get to go someplace. He didn't want to go to Potter's house to see where he lived but he didn't have any choice.

When the order arrived at Privet Drive and confonted the aunt and uncle they were furious at what they discovered. Even Dumbledore's twinkle went completly out. They completly disguared the letter that he gave them. They were suppose to treat him like family but instead treated him like a house elf only worse. After some yelling at both the Dursleys and Albus everyone left to go search for Harry.

They never gave up hope, they looked everywhere in London and England but, couldn 't find him. What they didn't know was when he finally apeared in his fourth year he would be completly different and older than what he is supposed to be.


	2. The Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 2 – The Triwizard Tournament**

_Pokémon World_

_Narrator: Last time our hero rescued Groudon from Team Magma. The earth was saved._

**(A/N This story takes place in the Hoenn Region, no Sinnoh or Unova Pokémon will be in this fanfic)**

Ash and his friends were traveling back to Slateport City to catch a boat back to the Kanto Region to go back home for a break. May and Ash were having a Pokémon battle and it was a tie, and it was about lunch time. After the final Pokémon was knocked out May said, "That was a great battle Ash, you did great too Pikachu." Pikachu smiled and said," Pika!" which meant _'Thank's May'_. Brock called out and said, "Come on everyone lunch is ready." Ash ran over to the table and then he brought out all of his Pokémon and said, "All right everybody dig in." Everyone else got the idea and brought theirs as well. Then when they were about to dig in a vortex appeared over their heads. Pikachu climed onto one of Ash's shoulders in panic and then May cried out, "What the heck is that thing!" Ash said, "I don't know but it's…" He didn't get to finish that sentence because he was traveling upward toward the vortex with everyone else and they started screaming. Team Rocket's own members Jessie and James were watching them waiting for the perfect time to steal Pikachu when they too were sucked into the vortex. Then they shouted, "Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

_Team Rocket Headquarters_

In the Head Office Giovanni was petting his Persian and was smiling because he finally had control of Team Magma and had Groudon under his control. All he needed now was Kyogre then he could summon Rayquazza and would be another step closer to ruling the world. Giovanni was talking to himself like he normally does, "So Groudon is now under my control, and soon all of the Legendaries will be mine and once I have them I will be even closer to controlling this world and no one will be able to stop me." When he finished talking another vortex appeared this time sucking Giovanni into it and taking him back, back into his original world.

_Hogwarts _

It has been 4 years since Harry Potter has gone missing. In what should have been his first year nobody went after the troll where Hermione Granger was. She got gravely injured and Ron felt guilty about the way he treated her and visited her in the Hospital Wing and they started talking and they became fast friends. Also Quirrel was found with Voldemort on the back of his head when he fainted in the Great Hall and his turban fell off. He was taken to Gringotts and was fired for being an incompetent teacher and Voldemort fled Gringotts right after that.

In what should have been his second year Lockhart was found to be a fraud ½ way during the year and was quickly fired. Dumbledore had to teach for the rest of the year. Ginny was found with the diary and Ron slayed the Bassilisk while learning the truth about Tom Riddle. In what should have been his third year it remained the same.

Dumbledore was about to reveal who the champions were he put in Harry's name in hoping to bring him back home but didn't know if it was going to work.

**This part is directly taken from **_**The Goblet Of Fire**_

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Ron.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.

Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall.

Ron saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's her, Ron!" Neville shouted as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Ron thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No! " said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Hermione; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it and paled. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."

**Please Review**


	3. A Hero's Return

**Chapter 3 - A Hero's Return**

_Last Time_

_"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"_

_But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him._

_The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment._

_Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it and paled because the person was supposed to be missing. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - "Harry Potter."_

As soon as he said that name the fire burst to life once more, then 6 people came out of the fire. Everyone was staring at the sight especially Albus Dumbledore he took in the sight, one person had blue hair, which he thought was ridiculous, another looked a little like Lily, another had Caucation skin, another looked like Harry except had blue eyes, another was a girl with brown hair that looked like it was a bow, the final one looked like James Potter except for the eyes he had green eyes but no glasses, and was a lot more muscular. He had found him, he had found the Boy-Who-Lived.

James, Jessie and Meowth were the first to react and they were suprised to see their boss at this strange place. The place had lots of twerps, and a few adults. The trio saluted and said, "Sir, the twerps are here are we allowed to capture their Pikachu." Giovanni studied them for a moment and shook his head no, and said, "Not at this moment we need to find out why we are hear in the first place." Ash and May immediatly yelled out, "Team Rocket! Giovanni! What are you doing here? Are you here to steal all these peoples Pokémon?" He ignored them and turned to the people who were staring at them, and said, "Will you tell us why we are here because, I have an organization to run?" Ash snorted when he heard this and shook his head, because the organization was to steal Pokémon and he was just ignoring the obvious.

Albus Dumbledore first got out of his shocked state and said, "Of, course but first please tell me your names." He wanted to know for sure if this was Harry or if it was his old age playing tricks on him. Ash first replied, "Of course, my name is Ash, and these guys are May and Brock, and this guy is Pikachu." Dumbledore nodded his head and then James, Jessie and Meowth started on their Team Rocket Motto to explain who they were.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble!

**James:** Make it double!

**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!

**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!

**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!

**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!

**Jessie:** Jessie!

**James:** James!

**Jessie:** Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!

**Meowth:** Meowth! That's right!

Giovanni added at the end of their motto, "Basically what they are saying are there names are Jessie, James and Meowth, and my name is Giovanni, but my name before this was Harry Potter." Snape was sneering the entire time because 6 muggles somehow entired the tournament, but then he got the shock of his life when he saw the last one. The Potter brat, he didn't even look like Potter except for the eyes, he had Lily's eyes. Potter looked like he was a Slytherin through and through.

Dumbledore wasn't suprised when he heard that Giovanni was Harry Potter but, what was shocking was that he looked older than what he was supposed to be. Also what were these strange creatures that were with them. He was going to ask them to follow him to his office, so he could talk to them, privately. They said yes and they followed him to his office along with Cornelius Fudge.

Dumbledore reached his office and said the password, "Chocolate Frogs," they folowed him to his office and everyone was glaring at each other because they hated each other. Dumbledore broke the silence, "Harry, my boy" Giovanni interupted him and said, " My name is Giovanni and I haven't been called Harry for 25 years." Dumbeldore was shocked so was Fudge who was being silent the entire time said angrily, "Yeah right," he scoffed, "Like we believe that you are Harry Poter who is supposed to be 14 years old." "You sir are an imposter." said Fudge. Dumbledore wasn't agreeing with Fudge because somehow Harry or he should call him Giovani is 24 years older than what he is supposed to be, so he asked, "Giovanni," he said hesitantly, "How come you are older than what you are supposed to be?" So Giovanni explained everything about his life about how he came to the Pokémon World and was adopted by his mom but, he left out about being the leader of Team Rocket because he didn't want to go to jail. He wanted to rule the world if that happened.

Ash was shocked throughout Giovanni's story he couldn't believe that he was abused when he was a child. He knew about most of his life but he didn't care. May and Brock were the same way as Ash. Pikachu was one second away from leaving his Trainer and finding the Dursley's and Thundershocking them till they died. Jessie, James and Meowth were horrified at what they learned about their boss, but they wouldn't do anything til their boss said so.

Dumbledore's twinkle went out while listening to his story he was suprised the Dursley's would do that to their own flesh and blood. True he knew that he wouldn't be treated like family but, didn't know it would be that bad. After that Dumbledore started to explain what he was and why he was brought here. Ash accepted this explanation but was not quite sure what to say because it sounded like something Team Rocket would do. Giovanni listened too he had a blank expression on the entire time but inside he was smirking, he would take down this Dark Lord and then he would take over both this world and his own world. Dumbledore then apologized, "Giovanni, I am so sorry about that I didn't know that they would treat you like that." Giovanii criticized him for a moment then asked him, "What do you mean?" Dumbledore twinkle was out while he answered, "I am afraid I was the one that left you there." Giovanni was furious but didn't show it instead he said, "I may not forget that you left me there, I will forgive you, but I won't forget." Dumbledore nodded in acceptance he understood because it would be a while before he was forgiven. " I find a way to get you back home but it may take some time." Everyone nodded their heads but they would keep asking him til they went back home. Fudge kept silent the entire time then eventually he said "Let us go back into the Great Hall and tell them we have another champion." Everyone left the Headmaster's office and went back to the Great Hall for the announcement and to get something to eat.

_The Great Hall_

Everyone was chattering about the new arivals and were wondering who they were. At the Gryffindor table, Ron was eating with his mouth full and said, "I 'onder 'o 'hey 'ere" Hermioine eyed him with disgust for a moment before responding and then she rolled her eyes and said," Honestly Ronald, swalow first, and to answer your question, one of them is somehow the fourth champion." Ron nodded his head and then swallowed his food, "True but I still wonder where they came from." Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Dumbledore, Fudge and company reentered the Great Hall. Dumbledore shot a few sparks in the air and said, "Attention everyone I would like to say welcome to our fourth champion, he will be from the Kanto Academy." Everyone looked confused because they have never even heard of the place. So Ron asked Hermione, "Have you ever heard of the Kanto Academy 'Mione." Hermione shook her head then snapped at him, "Don't call me 'Mione." Dumbledore contiuned, "It seems that Harry Potter has been found, he is the muscular gentlemen he now goes by Gioavinni Boss, he and the other guest who you will find out their names tomorrow when they are sorted. In the meantime they will stay in the Guest Wing, thank you." Everyone started talking and some of the students started owling their parents saying that Harry Potter has been found and going by a new name.

Hermione started speaking excitedly, "I can't believe it, Harry Potter has been found, I wonder if he even knows if he is a wizard, where he has been and what he has studied." Ginny and Ron chuckled at Hermione and Ginny responded, "I don't know but he is hot." Ron glared at his sister for making that remark, but didn't say anything. After everyone ate everyone went to bed.

Ash and company were talking to each other about everything that they have learned today. Brock was listening to what everyone was saying then said, "Well I guess we can learn about this world and to get back home." Ash nodded is head hesitantly in acceptance and they went to bed. Team Rocket and Giovanni were having the exact same conversation except for one exception, "I believe I will try and take over this world as well as our own world, and I need your guys help." Jessie and James were enthralled because their boss was putting so much trust into them for this mission even Meowth was excited. They said together, "We accept." Giovanni replied, "Excelent now here is what we do," so he started to explain his plan and everyone was smiling near the end because their was a whole new world to conquer and no one was going to stop them. But little did they know their troubles were only beginning.


End file.
